Count On Me
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt Hardy finds a way to confess his feelings for The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore. Slash Fic MM


Title: Count On Me (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. I own nothing, nothing at all.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first 

"_When you love someone,  
all your saved-up wishes start coming out."_

_- Elizabeth Bowen –_

Matt was sitting in his locker room going what he had just read. "Wow" thought Matt that quote is very powerful and true to the bone. The thing is, how am I going to put that quote into motion. It is not exactly easy opening up your soul to someone that you love, let alone it being your best friend. Yup that's right, you heard that correctly. I Matt Hardy am in love with my best friend Shannon Moore. Yup it's true, I can no longer hold in my feelings. I am in love with The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore. I don't know what it is about him but whatever it is, it is spell bonding. I Matt Hardy V1 find myself staring at The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore all the time. I am very lucky that he hasn't caught me staring at is sexy self. Yes that's right, Shannon Moore is very sexy and when he said he is bringing sexy back, he sure as hell wasn't kidding. That man is sexy as all hell. Alright Matt just calm down before you work yourself up to run off and take a cold shower. I Matt Hardy V1 should just go up to Shannon Moore and confess my true and utterly most deep feelings to him. I've got it, says that's right Matt hardy V1 has an idea. The light bulb went off and that means Matt Hardy is going to write The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore a love letter. I don't know if he has the same feelings for me but if he does, The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore will come into my locker room and confess his love for me Matt Hardy V1. Alright well now I am going to write my lover a letter explaining my feelings towards him and just hope that it all goes well because I will not be able to handle a broken heart. Alright here is goes:

_Dear Shannon:  
If one day you feel like crying…   
Call me  
I don't promise you that…  
I will make you laugh but I can cry with you.__If one day you want to run away –  
don't be afraid to call me  
I don't promise to ask you to stop  
but I can run with you_ _If one day you don't want to listen to anybody  
call me and…  
I promise to be very quiet  
but if one day you call and there is no answer_ _Come fast to see me perhaps I need you…._ _Love  
Matt  
xoxoxoxox_

Alright well now that part is done and over with. I just have to walk up the nerve to give it to the Prince of Punk Shannon Moore. Alright Matt, just relax, everything is going to be fine. You're not going to have to be alone anymore. You will have the love of your life with you sooner than you except. Matt took one more deep breathe before heading out of the locker room to find Shannon Moore to hand him his love letter. As soon as Matt walked out of his locker room, he saw Shannon Moore standing there about to knock. Matt was shocked and a bit nervous because he thought that Shannon Moore was there the entire time he was battling himself with his feelings for The Prince of Punk. "Hey Shannon" said Matt to break the silence. "What's Up" Matt, Shannon said in response. It's funny that you are standing here Shannon because I was on my way to find you and give you this. Matt handed The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore the letter he wrote and went right back into his locker room, leaving Shannon outside with his letter. Ummmm, well lets take a look at what Matt wrote in this little letter of his. The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore opened the letter and began to read:  
_  
Dear Shannon:  
If one day you feel like crying…  
Call me  
I don't promise you that…  
I will make you laugh but I can cry with you.__If one day you want to run away –  
don't be afraid to call me  
I don't promise to ask you to stop  
but I can run with you_ _If one day you don't want to listen to anybody  
call me and…  
I promise to be very quiet  
but if one day you call and there is no answer_ _Come fast to see me perhaps I need you…._ _Love  
Matt  
xoxoxoxox_

As soon as The Prince of Punk finished the letter, he said, wow Matt I didn't know you had it in ya to express your feelings for me before I got a chance to express my feelings for you. I guess you had more guts than I did. Well lets not keep Matt Hardy V1 waiting any longer. Lets go show Mr. Mattitude that The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore is bringing sexy back. Shannon Moore walked right into Matt's locker room without even knocking, which through Matt for a loop. Ummm Shannon do you mind, you didn't even knock before entering but before Matt could finish his sentence, The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore pressed his sexy lips onto Matts for a kiss. Matt was a little confused but excited all at the same time. We they broke apart, Matt speaks, what was that for. Shannon responds with, that was for having the guts to express your feelings to me before I did. Oh and plus I wanted to kiss you first cause I am bringing sexy back. Matt and Shannon just laughed at that last statement and kissed each other again. Matt was final happy because he was with the man of his dreams. Matt Hardy V1 was with his soulmate The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore. 

The End

Loved it/Hated It 

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
